


Baby Talk

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Babies, Humor, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus and Juliet try to parent their wee one.  It goes as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/gifts).



> Written for Amadi for Fandom_Stocking in '13

"Are babies supposed to make that noise?"

"Jules, did you set it on fire by mistake?"

Juliet turned on her heel, holding the whimpering baby out toward both Shawn and Gus. Shawn recoiled and hissed like a vampire exposed to light, but Gus glared and took the baby.

"Is she auditioning to replace Sammy Hagar in Van Halen?" Gus called over the noise as he paced and patted the baby's back.

"That's a very wise observation Gus, even though she'd be replacing Garry Cherrone."

"I think they took David Lee Roth back," Shawn said.

Jules mopped back her messy blonde curls. "I think she's colicky," Jules groaned. "Or maybe she's cutting a tooth?"

"Or she's trying to summon the ghost of Steve Perry!"

Gus nodded, pointing an index finger in Shawn's direction. But the true nature of their daughter's dilemma came to light when she belched...and soaked Gus' back with a flood of sour milk.

His girly shriek could be heard at the edge of town.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Psych** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
